Question: What is the value of the expression $[ a-(b-c) ] - [(a-b) - c ]$ when $a = 17$, $b=21$ and $c=5$?
Explanation: We could evaluate directly: \begin{align*}
[ a-(b-c) ] - [(a-b) - c ] &= [17 - (21-5)] - [(17-21)-5]\\
&= [17-16] - [-4-5]\\
&= 1 - (-9) = \boxed{10}.
\end{align*}

We also could have simplified the expression first: \begin{align*}
[ a-(b-c) ] - [(a-b) - c ] &= [a-b+c] - [a-b-c]\\
&=a-b+c -a+b+c\\
&=2c.
\end{align*} Then, we have $2c = 2(5) = 10$.